Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to punch die apparatus, related thermoforming press apparatus, and methods for thermohydroforming die-punched parts formed therefrom, in particular from sheet blank substrates such as polymer composite materials and metals. The disclosure further relates to thermohydroforming blanks incorporating a vacuum-sealed outer film, in particular polymer composite blanks which can be used in combination with the disclosed apparatus.
Brief Description of Related Technology
Pourboghrat et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,631,630 is directed to apparatus and methods which use hydroforming to shape complex structures from materials such as sheet metal or composites. In particular, apparatus and methods for shaping complex structures using composites such as continuous-fiber or woven fiber composites with limited wrinkling or rupture of the composite during the shaping process are disclosed.